


Mistletoe rodeo

by GPClexa



Series: GP!Lexa [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Power Bottom Clarke, because Clarke, just some quick Christmas smut for an anon on tumblr, no BDSM though just the dynamic, service top Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GPClexa/pseuds/GPClexa
Summary: “Listen baby.” Clarke takes her love’s face between her hands and pulls her in for a rough kiss. Lexa’s assault on her cunt doesn’t falter. “You’re my girlfriend- and I love you-” She moans loudly when Lexa rams particularly hard into her. “And you’re gonna- fuck me faster- FUCK! Because I said so.”--A short glimpse into Clarke and Lexa's Christmas shenanigans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Tumblr — I'm sorry I'm so late for this! But Christmas isn't dead yet ;)

The mistletoe hangs from the ceiling chandelier, its pure white globes shiny under the lulling light, blessed by evergreen leaves for bringing forth passion and new life during this sacred time of the-

“FUCK!” Clarke bounces with each feral shove of Lexa’s hips against hers, her boobs wobbling as her girlfriend watches from where she’s hovering over the blonde, on her knees. Lexa’s cock is filling her, stretching her, making her wail with pleasure. “Faster, baby, faster!”

“This- is as fast- as I can, Clarke,” Lexa pants irritably between thrusts, her chest pushing against the blonde’s thighs, knees propped and bent on her tanned shoulders. “I’m not a- fucking machine.”

“Listen baby.” Clarke takes her love’s face between her hands and pulls her in for a rough kiss. Lexa’s assault on her cunt doesn’t falter. “You’re my girlfriend- and I love you-” She moans loudly when Lexa rams particularly hard into her. “And you’re gonna- fuck me faster- FUCK! Because I said so.”

When she pulls away from Clarke’s wanton hands, Lexa’s eyes are darker than ever. She grabs Clarke’s thighs and wraps them around her waist, then leans completely over the blonde, supported only by her hands and toes.

“I love you,” Lexa breathes out, just before setting off on a wild plunging pace. Clarke’s hands move to Lexa’s ass, clawing at her buttocks and pulling her farther, stronger, faster inside.

This new position allows deep penetration as well as the tip of Lexa’s cock to drag against Clarke’s front wall and hit the spot that makes her cum almost instantly. Lexa sucks a perky nipple into her mouth and Clarke doesn’t know what to do with herself anymore.

“Fuck- fuck- I love you so much baby- FUCK!” Lexa keeps ramming into her like a beast set free, her thick rod stretching Clarke beyond imagination. Her balls slap Clarke’s ass with every thrust, and the blonde knows she’s about to tumble over the edge.

She doesn’t want to tumble alone, though, so she clenches her walls around Lexa’s dick with all her might, knowing the brunette is close too, and delights at the result.

Lexa jerks erratically a couple times and then stops, yelling out her release. She shoots her load inside Clarke and the force of each jab as it splashes against her walls is such that it triggers Clarke’s own orgasm.

Both women moan and scream together as their cums collide, walls fluttering violently around pulsing cock, filling Clarke up to the brink and milking Lexa for all she’s worth.

Finally both their orgasms taper off and Lexa collapses on top of Clarke. The blonde runs her fingers through chestnut locks, whispering soothing, breathless words of appraisal. “I love you so much, you’re so good to me. My good girl, so great.”

Lexa sighs tiredly but contentedly, face buried in Clarke’s neck, nose nuzzling the sweating skin. “You complete me,” she mutters sleepily with a butterfly kiss to the creamy expanse of Clarke’s neck.

Clarke wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders and hugs her tightly, feeling her breaths even out, thankful for this gift from the heavens or whatever deity there may be.

“Rest, pretty girl,” she breathes out, letting sleep consume her too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm close to finishing another prompt (soooooooo filthy omg), so stay tuned!


End file.
